We are Gathered Here Today...
by AnJL
Summary: Our favourite couple tie the knot! (Do I need to tell you it's Chlex?)
1. Lighting the Fuse

~Let's not even pretend that I own any of this.~  
  
~Okay. Now who are our favourite couple going to invite to a wedding? - "We don't have any normal friends, Lex!" ~  
  
Lighting the Fuse...  
  
LEX  
  
She came back to me.  
  
I was not letting her go again. Not that she was ever out of my sight, exactly.  
  
CHLOE  
  
When I wake up the next morning, he wraps his arms around me so tightly, even before he opens his eyes, and from the curve of my neck asks, in a small voice, "marry me?"  
  
"Yes." I kiss the ear I can reach.   
  
We have a lot to talk about. It fills up the hours until the courthouse opens, and we can go and apply for a licence.   
  
LEX  
  
Chloe wants to see the 'stalker-boyfriend' pictures. And she tells me the story behind each one. When she finds the two battered ones of her and that dickhead, she rips them up.   
  
"I was hurt and angry about that crappy magazine."  
  
"I don't need to know..."  
  
"You do." She puts her fingers on my lips. "I just kissed him, and it wasn't you. So," she smiles, "you needn't have him killed."  
  
"Memo to self - call off hitmen." I had settled on the idea of a mugging, but I overcome my baser instincts. I just hope Chloe thinks I'm joking. Robert Anderson has had a very lucky escape.  
  
We're getting married at the mansion. Back where it all started. Easier to keep out uninvited guests. And most people still think I'm likely to go up in flames if I step into a church.   
  
CHLOE  
  
My father is woken up to find his daughter back in the country -and- engaged. He looks resigned rather than surprised, and his only comment is "about time." Then he hugs me, settles for shaking hands with Lex. Rushes off to phone the rest of the family. The news will be all over Metropolis within the hour.  
  
Phone Clark. I'm going to need to talk to Perry at some point, explain why I'm in Kansas instead of at my desk in London. Promising the Planet an exclusive will mitigate things - I hope.   
  
The guest list has been...interesting. Clark's Best Man, of course. And Lex wants Bruce as chief usher. I want Pete and Lana there.  
  
"He didn't invite me to his wedding." complains Lex.  
  
"You were my 'and guest'. -And- you were in Sydney."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
We're keeping it as local as possible. Nell Potter's doing the flowers. Lex realises that we have to invite Pete - his mother is the Judge.   
  
LEX  
  
The phone call I've been dreading.  
  
"Hi, Dad..."  
  
Short row about the fact that I am -not- having my wedding broadcast to the world. Know that we're going to have the sound of descending doom in about three hours. Alert security.  
  
CHLOE  
  
It's going to be the house-party from hell. In three days time, we'll have the Kents, Lionel Luthor -and- Pete Ross under the same roof. Martha's my stand-in mother of the bride. Then we have the Sullivans. Not many of them, but they're kinda noisy at parties. Try not to think of my cousins and Lionel in the same room.   
  
Lex toyed with the idea of a white suit, but I vetoed that. I said it made him look like a pimp. I need to make a shopping trip to Metropolis for a dress - proper girl's outing, with Martha. I was going to ask Lana as well, but when she came waddling round the Talon counter, I forgot all about that, settled for shrieking.  
  
"Six months gone, and we think it's twins."  
  
I've asked an old friend to do the wedding photos.  
  
***  
  
~"Are you sure you won't be needing my assistance, sir?"  
  
"No, Alfred. Someone has to stay here, monitor things. This is just a wedding."  
  
"It's -Lex Luthor's- wedding, sir. The man who caused such...distress to your old school."  
  
Bruce suppresses a grin. Remembers an arrogant kid being thrown out of yet another school, strolling out like he didn't give a fuck. Turning back to murmur to the silent boy who'd crept out to see him go - "Don't touch the soup."  
  
The sight of his sadistic chemistry teacher hallucinating giant lizards had been worth being hungry.~  
  
***  
  
~Fighting with a map, a cell-phone and a hired car on the I-90.  
  
"Can't find the place on here, Em...oh, yeah, it's tiny. Miss you too, hon." Gives up on the map, navigates by other senses, and what the hell is he doing in the middle of nowhere? He owes Sully big time, but he's several states from home, and he's not used to such open space.   
  
Big alarming dude with a gun at the gate, checking him off the list, and the house is stunning. She's marrying some serious money here. Grins because he remembers the way her face lit up when she talked about -him-. Small blonde flings herself down the steps at him.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
The bald guy on the steps behind her is instantly recognisable to anyone who's business is faces. -Very- serious money. For someone with a reputation, he submits tamely enough to being dragged down to meet this newcomer. Obviously adores Sully. It certainly explains the secrecy - three days is real short notice. Even with a damn good upgrade on the plane.  
  
CLARK  
  
Finally. Chloe came back. Lex has been a wreck since she went. Not that you would know, unless you knew him very well. Too proud to go after her and tell her what he felt. A noble speech about letting her find herself. Then a bottle of single malt. Sitting in the middle of a pile of photographs, and I couldn't believe he'd do that, after everything. How typical is that? My friend the stalker. Except he was holding something so tightly, he'd cut himself. That was when I found out about the ring. We didn't talk about it, because Lex doesn't do confessional. Now I've got an invite to the wedding. And I'm taking Lois.  
  
LOIS  
  
It's been a long drive from Metropolis. I'm not sure why I'm doing this - Clark has gone all mysterious, says that it'll be worth it. I don't like weddings. Out in Pleasantville or wherever it is, staying with his friend. He assures me there's plenty of room, and it will be comfortable, but what sort of house does a farmboy consider spacious?  
  
Oh.  
  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark hasn't told Lois who he is yet. Not the other part of who he is, I mean. They are still in that wary stage of 'does s/he like me?', but Clark has that goofy look about him I remember from the Lana days. He lost Lana because he couldn't be honest with her.  
  
If he loses Lois the same way, I will hunt him to the ends of the earth.  
  
"Tell her, Clark. Before she finds out. Before you lose her."  
  
CLARK  
  
"We're not even dating, Clo."  
  
"Why not? Is she blind?"  
  
"No." I'm embarrassed by this. "She's got a major crush on Superman."  
  
Chloe whoops with laughter, and I can feel the old teenage blush I thought I'd grown out of. Goes shrieking past me as she spies another friend.  
  
CHLOE  
  
"Yo, Webcam!" I wave him over. "Meet Clark. He's my hometown boy. Clark, this is Peter."  
  
"Hey." They shake hands, and I grin privately. More in common than they think, those two.  
  
LOIS  
  
I always fall for that innocent routine of his. When am I going to learn? When Clark asked me to go to an old friend's wedding with him, he didn't reveal the identity of the friend. Now the heads of Wayne Industries and Lexcorp are in the same room, chatting like the old school buddies I suspect they are. And Clark -knows- them, strolling over, collecting up the gangly guy with the camera, who works for a top NY paper, apparently, and is doing the photos as a favour. And the future Mrs Luthor came as a surprise - a small blonde woman, running out of the door in bare feet to greet us. She can't be more than our age. Jeans and t-shirt, and a scruffy tapestry waistcoat. You had to be rich to look that much like a student drop-out.  
  
You had to be obscenely rich to have a wedding this private and simple.  
  
I feel a bit strange here. All these people have a history that I am not part of. Why am I here? Anyone could have done a society piece. Clark and I aren't even dating...  
  
Whoa, back up there, Lois. Dating the farmboy?  
  
***  
  
~Bruce looks at Lex. He still has that arrogant swagger he always had, but he's lost that smirk that used to drive people homicidal. Instead, his eyes follow Chloe round the room. He tilts his head when his old school buddy steps up beside him.  
  
"Bruce."  
  
"Lex." Looks about him. "Are we going to have the pleasure of your father's company?"  
  
"Probably." Lex knocks back his scotch at the thought. "Have you met everyone yet?"  
  
"Well, I know Chloe. And that must be Clark." Tall dark-haired man grinning tolerantly at the woman haranguing him about something. "Is that Lois Lane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For a man who hates the Press, you have some strange friends."  
  
Lex smiles at him, a darkly wicked expression.  
  
"I don't hate -all- the Press - I'm marrying a reporter, remember? But - strange friends? What is so strange about inviting an old school-friend to my wedding?"  
  
Bruce wishes he hadn't brought it up. Knows exactly what Lex is thinking. The other man's smile widens, and he calls across the room.  
  
"Clark, come and say hi."  
  
"Lex..."  
  
But Lois is already off the blocks, in Clark's wake.  
  
Bruce glowers. He would throttle the bald bastard, if he didn't think that it would break Chloe's heart.  
  
***  
(Later that morning...)  
  
CLARK  
  
I stare at Lex in horror.  
  
"You left them alone together?"  
  
"Relax, Clark. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Terminal meltdown. Lois is the only person I've met with a similar degree of intensity. If they hate each other, you'll need to redecorate."  
  
"You are exaggerating?" But he increases his walking pace.  
  
LOIS  
  
She's not what I was expecting. And I have to know how she met Lex Luthor. Something stirs in the back of my mind. Something about the founding of Lexcorp. But she gives me a wide grin.  
  
"I love your work."   
  
"Thank you, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Call me Chloe. I was at school with Clark."  
  
Pieces dropped into place at a rate of knots. So Clark's high-school friend was...I yelped.   
  
"-Chloe- Sullivan? I love your work, too!"  
  
Chloe sat on the sofa.   
  
"So, how's Clark holding up in the big city newsroom? And do you want some private childhood stories?"  
  
"Tell." I thumped down beside her. Two identical tape-recorders came out onto the table. We looked at them, looked at each other, and laughed.   
  
CHLOE  
  
I've seen pictures of Lois, but I've never met her. She interned for the Planet the year I was in NY, and our paths never crossed. She's feisty, obsessed and hyper. Stubborn as hell, apparently, mean when deprived of coffee, and totally determined to be the best journalist the Planet has.  
  
I think we're going to be friends.  
  
CLARK  
  
There was - cackling.  
  
"...so then Clark just sat there with his mouth hanging open..."  
  
Lois' clear voice carried down the stairwell. I flinched.   
  
"Not the frog story."   
  
"...and there really was a frog in it!"  
  
"Tell me this one later." Lex grinned, stopped grinning when another voice said,  
  
"Oh, I've got a great story about this lizard..."  
  
"Move." We all but ran upstairs. Looked with trepidation into the living-room.  
  
Two women, feet drawn up on the sofa, turned identical guilty expressions to the door. Both had spoons. A very large carton of Rocky Road stood between them.  
  
"We've created a monster." murmured Lex.  
  
LOIS  
  
I would have expected a massive diamond or something. But it's just a little worn silver band.  
  
It's such a sweet story. Lex Luthor marries his long-time sweetheart. Yet I get the feeling that Chloe isn't telling me everything. The way Clark doesn't. Maybe it's one of those smalltown things.  
  
Watching Lex Luthor has been a revelation. The reserved cold-eyed tycoon of Metropolis has become a nervous young man who looks like he can't believe his luck. Following Chloe around like a puppy. One of those very scary breeds that needs a muzzle.  
  
Smallville has none of the austerity of an army town. It's retained a hokey charm. How much of this is due to sheer act of Luthor, I'm not sure. Clark insists that we go and meet some of his other old friends in the town.   
  
Lana Ross, very pregnant, giggling as she tries to rock herself out of her seat, being pulled to her feet by her husband and Clark.  
  
Pete Ross and Clark indulging in that macho back-slapping thing.  
  
Nice people, and I'm being drawn into the whole Rockwell ambience of it. Ick.  
  
***  
  
~He's trying to gauge the light properly, when Sully puts her hands over his eyes. Reigns in the instinct to jump about eight foot up in the air in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Pete. How you doing?"  
  
"Life is good." He puts his hands on her shoulders. "You look okay, you know."  
  
"I know. Thanks for doing this."  
  
"I am the best." Puts his nose in the air. "Wouldn't want any no-talent happy snapper in on this, would you?"  
  
"Dad will probably have a camcorder." She warns him. Laughs at the wince. "Lionel wanted a live LNN broadcast."  
  
"God." Looks around him. "Is he here?"  
  
"Yeah. He and Lex have this weird dynamic - I think they're fighting in the dining-room today." She grins. "It's not even the Luthors freaking me out - I have to cope with Dad's speech."~ 


	2. Men in Tights

Men In Tights  
  
CHLOE  
  
Drinks before dinner, and Bruce is talking sports with Clark and Peter. Lex eyes them speculatively.  
  
"Oh, yeah." I lean back into his chest. "You, my darling, are the only man in this room who doesn't wear spandex on a regular basis."  
  
"Do -they- know?" Lex gets the worst kind of smile on his face. The one that means trouble, the way only his sense of humour knows how. "So - Clark knows that we know, Peter knows that you know, but not that I do. Bruce doesn't know that you know, and none of them know about the others. And we have Lois Lane, without a clue."   
  
"That would sum it up nicely. Don't you dare do anything to wreck my wedding day tomorrow, Alexander Luthor."  
  
"-Our- wedding day. I waited long enough, sweetheart - I wouldn't dream of it." His gaze drifts back across the room. His smile widens. "It's so damn funny, though."  
  
Only we could have this kind of wedding day. My family at least are normal - in the low-level bickering sense. Then we have the best man (alien superhero), the chief usher (costumed weirdo) and the photographer (costumed mutant). The fact that they make Lex look like a normal human being is frankly scary. We also have the best investigative team in Metropolis journalism, one of whom hasn't realised that her partner is a) the superhero she's been crushing on for the last six months, and b) nuts about her. It's like some bizarre French farce, only with tights.   
  
Lex thinks it's hilarious.  
  
CLARK  
  
I look over at the happy couple. They are happy, too. Nobody else makes Lex laugh like that. I find myself looking for Lois. She's been stalking Bruce Wayne for an interview, though I told her we were here in a private capacity. Besides, I think Chloe already has him sewn up.   
  
***  
  
~"Mr Parker?"  
  
Peter looks round, then down at the predatory smile in the wheelchair. Absolutely silent running on the damn thing.  
  
"Mr Luthor."  
  
"I believe we have an acquaintance in common?"  
  
Turns out that Lionel and Norman Osborn were at college together and isn't this a nice comfortable conversation? He wishes Em were here -she's so much better at these social things.  
  
Rescued by another familiar face, and there's more money within three feet of him than he cares to think about. Bruce Wayne, still being trailed by the Planet duo.~  
  
LEX  
  
Dad's running true to form. I think he just propositioned Lois, by the look on her face. Clark and I both move at the same time, before we have a bloodbath. Separate them and I get a chance to have a talk with Good ol' Dad.  
  
"Am I going to have to send you back to Kane in a bodycast this time?"  
  
***  
  
~Bruce and Peter exchange glances. Mutually turn and head for the drinks table.  
  
"Aren't the Luthors a fun bunch?"  
  
"Script by Aeschylus."  
  
"Decor by Addams."  
  
"I like it." Bruce looks around. "Homey."  
  
Peter shakes his head.  
  
"You rich people are odd." Sudden twinge at the back of his head, just as a beeper goes off in Bruce's pocket.  
  
"Have to go...phone call."  
  
"Yeah...see you."~  
  
***  
  
~Bruce stops striding down the corridor, stares suspiciously at the drink in his hand. Lex wouldn't pull one of his head-fucks at his own wedding, would he? But did he really just see someone run -up- past the window? Time to worry about that later. One of the alarms has been breached.~  
  
  
CLARK  
  
Lois, spitting tacks, and I just realised that I can't stay within conversational range of Lionel. He knows it, too.  
  
Bruce has slipped out of the room. So has Peter. Lex appears at my shoulder.  
  
"Break-in on the perimeter." he says, quietly.   
  
"Do you want me to...?" Can't offer to go and look, because Lois is at my elbow.   
  
"Oh, I think it's covered." And there is something about the way that he's grinning that makes me very suspicious.   
  
I'm going to take a little fly-by later.  
  
***  
  
~Collins was nervous. Smallville had a bad reputation amongst the Inquisitor staff. So did the Luthors. No-one had ever found out what had really happened to Roger Nixon. But this was the wedding of the year.  
  
He angled his camera for the shot. Found the lens full of red and blue.  
  
Not the flying one. Some clown in a wrestling costume. Hanging upside down out of a tree.  
  
"You've got the wrong focus stepped on that." said the figure conversationally. Some kind of net, and the camera's - gone.~  
  
***  
  
~Cheerio magazine couldn't believe its luck when the Journal crashed and burned last year. Now they have the monopoly on society scandal. This will -make- the 'zine. Powalsky wriggles forward to where Cameron is setting up the long lens.  
  
The night-sight swings up.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Part of the night is glaring back at them.~  
  
***  
  
~Peter flattens himself against the ceiling, cringes. He hates being caught like this. The sexual tension below him is giving his spider sense a headache. He took the quickest way back to his room after his little excursion, now he's praying neither of them look up. Takes a step backwards...~  
  
CLARK  
  
Look up. Know Lois is about to. Do the only thing I can think of to distract her.  
  
LOIS  
  
He kissed me! Clark Kent kissed me.   
  
CLARK  
  
It works. Rather too well. Distracts me too. And by the time I remember why I was doing it, the costumed guy has disappeared. What the hell is Spiderman doing running along the ceiling?  
  
LOIS  
  
He kissed me! I kissed him! And then he took off without even an excuse this time!  
  
***  
  
~He's not used to people going past him. Arm round his waist, and he's been pulled up onto the roof. Springs loose, turns to look down at his pursuer, crouched up on the wall.  
  
"Superman?" Makes sense. No-one else could catch him. This is not going to be the easy gig Sully promised him.~   
  
CLARK  
  
Only one reason a NY-based vigilante would be here. I sigh.  
  
"Peter? It's..."  
  
"Clark?" He looks me up and down. "Nice costume."  
  
"My mother made it."  
  
"I'm starting to wonder how many of us there are here."  
  
"Three." says another voice, and Batman steps impressively out of the shadows.  
  
Three costumed men staring at each other on a rooftop.  
  
"Are you here for the wedding?" asks one cautiously.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Bride or Groom?"  
  
"Bruce?!"  
  
"Clark?!"  
  
Sitting on the roof. Drinking beer. Bruce has pulled his mask back, become - Bruce again, as opposed to whatever possesses him. Peter has also pulled his mask off. I don't have a mask, and they can't believe that no-one has noticed. Try explaining.  
  
"It's the...tights."  
  
Peter nods.  
  
"Yeah. Nobody looks at your face when you're all...brightly-coloured."  
  
Bruce looks down at his black.  
  
"I don't have that problem."  
  
Try to picture Batman in blue tights. Fail. Snigger. Peter nets another beer.  
  
"The glasses are a nice touch. But you mean that Lois hasn't noticed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Em busted me quite quickly." Peter sounds smug. I glare at the bottle in his hand, until it shatters.  
  
"Another reason for the glasses."  
  
"Who does know?" Bruce has a look of deep suspicion on his face. It dawns on me why.  
  
"My folks. Chloe...and Lex."  
  
Bruce sighs.  
  
"Thought he might. Found him in the Batcave a while ago."  
  
"Has he always been a pain in the ass?"  
  
"He was worse at school."  
  
Peter grins.  
  
"Sully caught me out in NY years back."  
  
"I grew up with the pair of them." I have to smile. "Nosy critters. I think we might be helping security along here."  
  
"They need it." Bruce snorts. "Bloody press get in everywhere."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Pete and I get to talking work. Find out that Bruce knows Vicki Vale, the bane of the NY internship that Peter and Chloe met on. Rag him for not having a proper job.  
  
"I do have a proper job." Bruce is offended.  
  
"Yeah, right." Peter has all the cynicism of the newsroom. "Bet you even have someone to iron your cape."  
  
All three of us look up when we hear rotors.  
  
"They're not on the guest-list." says Bruce. I grin.  
  
"This one's mine."  
  
***  
  
~"Look, I'm just another media guy - she's not going to be deflected by me. Only way Clark's going to get cover is..."  
  
"Okay, okay." Bruce cringes, but shoulders his burden manfully. Steps into the room.  
  
"Good evening, Ms Lane."~  
  
***  
  
~The Metro-News eye-in-the-sky chopper is experiencing technical difficulties. Namely someone hovering in front of them with his arms folded. He points back towards the city.~  
  
***  
  
LOIS  
  
I got my interview, but I couldn't find Clark. The first time I ever wanted to share a triumph. All this sentiment is slopping over on me. And I want to bust his chops about that kiss. 


	3. Perfect Day

Perfect Day.  
  
CLARK  
  
Lex doesn't fidget, but the intent stillness is very eloquent. He looks as if he might take off through the wall if startled. Chloe's come over all traditional, and spent all morning hidden away from him.  
  
Waiting in the small ante-room, it's the first time we get a moment alone.  
  
"Is this real?" He asks quietly, and that's such a strange question.  
  
"Yeah." Reach out, and squeeze his shoulder. "You're here, and you're getting married to Chloe."  
  
And for one minute, he gets a wide happy grin on his face, the side of Lex that not many people see.   
  
Screw no personal contact. Give him a big hug, get it returned, then we're both straightening our jackets and being guys again.  
  
Bruce sticks his head round the door.  
  
"Judge Ross is here."  
  
CHLOE  
  
Waiting in the hall, and my stomach feels like it's going to crawl away. Stop Dad savaging his bow-tie anymore.  
  
"Your mother would have been so proud, sweetheart." he says suddenly.  
  
And we indulge in a sappy moment. Poor Dad has put up with the weirdness of my love-life for so long. The doors open, and Bruce smiles at us.  
  
Lex is standing by Clark, and when he looks at me, all I can see in the room are his eyes.  
  
LEX  
  
Chloe looks...beautiful. A very simple dress in cream - my brain isn't processing detail. Gabe looks stunned, a bit teary, walking along the room with this prize on his arm. She's some remote goddess. Then as she stops next to me, she looks up and gives me a Chloe grin.  
  
"Do you, Alexander Joseph Luthor..."  
  
I'm actually doing this. White-hot naked panic. Then I look into her eyes. And everything is going to be...perfect.  
  
I promise to faithfully love, honour and obey her for the rest of my life.  
  
I never lie to Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm actually married. Chloe Luthor. Weird. Lex looks a bit stunned, too.   
  
LOIS  
  
I -know- there's a story here. Don't feel like chasing it at the moment, because when they kiss, and the little blonde puts her hand on her husband's chest, I know I'm going to cry, because I've never seen two people look happier.   
  
CLARK  
  
Lois has gone all teary. Lana and Mom are both awash already. I don't know why women cry at weddings.   
  
I don't think Lex and Chloe are going to come up for air here.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Excruciating moment of horror, as my father gives his speech.   
  
'His little girl' wants to crawl under the table. Lex gives my hand a squeeze, mutters,  
  
"Just think, we've got -my- father's speech next."  
  
Lovely.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm not sure what a collective for the Luthor family should be. A pack? A pride? Given our tendency to hoard information and prey upon others, perhaps an unkindness. There aren't many Luthors, but we make up for it in sheer...personality. Surprisingly civil speech from my father, courtesy of a serious row this morning, and the concession of two points on our next deal.  
  
"...I would like to wish my son and his new bride all the best. We have had our differences over the years, but blood is blood, and I would like to say to Chloe...welcome to the Luthor family."  
  
Gabe looking a bit sick as he realises he is now related to Lionel. I still feel that way most mornings.   
  
CHLOE  
  
Holding my husband's hand. And as we pose for the photographs, I can't stop myself grinning at him. He smiles back, whispers,  
  
"I love you, Mrs Luthor."  
  
LEX  
  
Boarding the private Lexcorp jet - Dad's wedding present. (Of course, I had Bruce and Clark look at it.) Just sit and stare at...my wife. I still can't believe it. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed.   
  
CLARK  
  
Bruce looks at the plane as it climbs away into the sunset..  
  
"Do you think they've noticed the 'Just Married' banner yet?"  
  
I give him a weary look.  
  
"I doubt they'll notice -anything- for the next week."  
  
Peter is putting his gear back into his car, grins at us.  
  
"That was...interesting."  
  
"Yeah." I grin at Bruce. "How many photographers did you get?"  
  
"Three on the south side, one on the east."  
  
"I got the no-fly zone sorted."  
  
"Woods cleared out." Peter looks around, lifts up a crate one-handed. "Back to the Big Apple for me."  
  
"Have we got time for one more shot?" Bruce suddenly gives a wide smile. "I just thought of the perfect picture."  
  
One for the private gallery - three costumed superheroes striking poses with champagne glasses.  
  
CHLOE  
  
"Lex...?" I grin at him. "Do you think we're a mile high yet?"  
  
  
  
~Finis~  
  
  
Now, as in Tullia's tomb one lamp burnt clear  
Unchanged for fifteen hundred year  
May these love-lamps we here enshrine,  
In warmth, light, lasting, equal the divine.  
Fire ever doth aspire,  
And makes all like itself, turns all to fire,  
But ends in ashes; which these cannot do,  
For none of these is fuel, but fire too.  
This is joy's bonfire, then, where love's strong arts  
Make of so noble individual parts  
One fire of four inflaming eyes, and of two loving hearts.  
  
John Donne 


End file.
